


Adjustments

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : Season 7, Full CircleSUMMARY : Daniel Jackson’s return - descended, flesh and blood.  Based on spoilers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Missing Scene Fanfiction | Adjustments

##  Adjustments

##### Written by Fiona Wallace   
Comments? Write to us at [battosplatto@bigpond.com](mailto:battosplatto@bigpond.com)

  * SPOILERS : Season 7, Full Circle 
  * SUMMARY : Daniel Jackson’s return - descended, flesh and blood. Based on spoilers. 
  * G [HC] 



* * *

Teal’c quietly made his way up the side of the small hill, through the thick undergrowth and large trees, his staff weapon carried confidently in his sure grip. The nearly indiscernible path he followed led to SG-1’s camp site set in a small clearing, approximately half a mile from the Stargate. 

This mission had been authorized by General Hammond after the MALP had sent back images showing ruins covered with the writing of the Ancients. SG-1 had been here for two days now, searching firstly through the area near the Stargate then further a field, though the terrain made the task difficult. Due to the tropical climate the ruins were mostly hidden by dense vines and growth. They had literally walked past significant portions of them without realizing until they backtracked. 

So far SG-1 had found no sign of sentient life; the ruins had been abandoned for possibly thousands of years. No hint or clue remained of what fate befell the city’s residents. The jungle, year by year, encroaching over and nearly covering all evidence of civilization. 

Occasionally, during the night, they had heard the strange howls of animals in the distance. Otherwise the rainforest remained eerily silent. Teal’c surmised wariness of their presence kept whatever animal life existed here at bay. The only proof of the existence of native wildlife was in the faint pathways through the undergrowth away from the trickling creek near the Stargate. Teal’c had yet to find even a paw print. Either the creatures moved like ghosts through the forest or excelled at stealth. 

Stepping into the clearing Teal’c could see one of his teammates up ahead, standing alone looking out over the valley to the distant mountains, lost in thought. This was a beautiful planet; covered by the trees O’Neill seemed to dislike. Teal’c silently approached and stood for several minutes observing quietly. Hearing a sound coming from the lonely figure ahead it took him only moments to recognize it for what it was - a sob. He stood undecided for a few more moments before moving forward to make his presence known. 

“MajorCarter.” Teal’c had become concerned about his female teammate’s emotional state of late; she had been withdrawn, even more so than after DanielJackson’s ascension over a year ago. The meeting with their lost teammate and friend on Abydos two months ago had reawakened the grief. Sam had confessed to Teal’c she missed her friend even more now following that too brief meeting. 

Keeping her head turned, Teal’c could see Sam quickly wipe her hands over her cheeks. He understood more than she knew about the Tau’ri and their need to cry in their grief. The Jaffa were not so different. Teal’c too carried the pain of loss. 

“Teal’c.” She turned her head towards him, valiantly trying to smile. He moved forward to her side, pointedly standing and looking over the valley to give her further time to compose herself. Over the six years they had served together in SG-1 they had forged an unusual friendship. Teal’c had great respect and admiration for this beautiful female warrior. She had become his close friend and he shared her feelings of grief; he also felt extreme sadness at DanielJackson’s loss, a man he respected and considered one of his greatest friends. The Tau’ri sometimes forgot that, whilst he didn’t allow his emotions to show openly, he felt as much if not more than they did. 

“I too miss DanielJackson.” He calmly stated and knew by her start of surprise that he had guessed correctly at the source of her distress. He deeply regretted that he had only been able to see his friend on Abydos for brief minutes; he had spent most of the time outside the pyramid organizing the Abydonians in defense of their planet. 

“Oh, Teal’c.” Tears evident in her voice. “I wish we knew what happened on Abydos.” She sniffed once then sighed deeply. “Daniel would have done everything he could to stop Anubis from destroying the Abydonians.” 

Teal’c had given this matter much thought. Though, with the loss of his symbiote he no longer required Kel-no-reem, the deeply ingrained practice was continued and he gained much strength from the meditation. He was able to achieve total calmness during this process and attain true clarity of thought. During the long sessions he had given much time and deliberation to the events on Abydos. In truth DanielJackson _would_ have done everything in his power to stop Anubis unless he was stopped by beings more powerful than himself. “I believe he was prevented from interfering,” he calmly stated. 

“By Oma or the Others?” Sam asked and Teal’c nodded. “Yes, I’ve thought that too. But why hasn’t he contacted us?” She turned and Teal’c felt her accusing eyes rest on him. “Unless he’s visited you again and you haven’t mentioned it?” The sarcasm in this question was biting, but there was underlying hurt. 

“No. DanielJackson has not visited me again.” Teal’c calmly stated. 

“Just checking.” Teal’c hid a slight smile. Even in her sorrow Carter could spare time to throw in a reminder of how peeved she had been with him and O’Neill for not mentioning DanielJackson’s visits to them both. 

“Though you will need to ask O’Neill if DanielJackson has visited him,” he commented after a moment. 

Sam turned to him, the slight frown evening out into a smile as she recognized his attempt at humor. “I guess I will.” The smile died as quickly as it had formed. “What if Daniel’s really dead this time, Teal’c? At least before I knew he was out there somewhere, not entirely gone. Now I don’t know and it hurts.” Her voice broke on the last word. She turned away from him to once again stare out over the valley laid out before them. 

“Hey,” a voice behind them had them both turning in surprise, weapons at the ready, to face O’Neill and Jonas, who were walking up behind them. “What’s going on?” 

Teal’c could see O’Neill studying Sam and knew he could see the evidence of her tears still in her face. “We were speaking of DanielJackson,” Teal’c offered an explanation. 

O’Neill sighed, the sound fading away in the small clearing where their camp was set up. “I wish I knew where he was.” Teal’c could see the worry lines now etched more deeply into his friend’s face, especially in the two months since Abydos. This past year had been a difficult time for O’Neill. He and DanielJackson had a special relationship and O’Neill, though he tried to hide it, was still deeply affected by his absence. “We hardly had time to do more than react on Abydos, no time to talk.” True regret colored his words. 

“He hasn’t been to see you since?” Sam asked suspiciously. 

“No.” O’Neill answered quickly, hands defensively held up in front of him. “I wouldn’t have the nerve not to tell you.” He threw her a small smile and was rewarded by a slight uplift in his 2IC’s lips. 

Teal’c could see JonasQuinn move about the camp; stacking the firewood he had collected into a pile and begin preparations for the evening meal. The team had decided to forgo tents as, though the days were hot, the evenings were cool and comfortable without annoying insects. All in all this was a pleasant planet to spend time on. As they talked about Abydos Teal’c could see the stiffening of his newest teammate’s shoulders and knew the Kelownan was always uncomfortable when the conversation turned to talk of DanielJackson, he usually moved away to give his teammates time alone. 

The search for the Lost City of the Ancients was progressing extremely slowly. The tablet Daniel had easily read in the Abydos pyramid had proven to be very difficult for Jonas to translate, despite his initial belief to the contrary. The tablet was written in an older dialect, differing in several ways from the other writing they had found in the past. What had been translated was jumbled as if written in riddles. Since Daniel had been unable to leave any notes for Jonas to follow, he had to use the skills acquired during the year he had spent at the SGC but with little success, much to his frustration. 

All the SG teams’ missions were intermingled now with the need to look for any signs of the Ancient’s writing. Even the smallest items, if not able to be brought back to Earth, were videoed in detail and the footage scrutinized hour after hour by linguists at the base. 

As night closed in and the evening meal eaten, the usual campfire conversations never materialized – all seemed lost in their own thoughts. Finally, after deciding he had had enough, O’Neill turned in, giving Jonas the first watch. Teal’c and Carter quickly followed, leaving the Kelownan alone with his thoughts in the silence of the night. 

O~O~O~O~O~O

The quiet early morning calm the next day was suddenly broken as the chevrons on the Stargate began to engage. “Incoming wormhole,” O’Neill shouted attracting the attention of Carter and Jonas, who were 300 feet from the Stargate. Their attempts to video the writing on the large columns had been hampered by the thick vines entwined tightly around them. The only solution was to totally remove the growth, a difficult and time consuming task, one that they had started the previous afternoon. “Behind the trees,” O’Neill ordered. 

O’Neill watched as the two scientists quickly hid their tools and moved into cover behind massive trees at the left of the Stargate. He then signaled to Teal’c and they hid behind two trees to the right, weapons ready. There was enough undergrowth in the area to conceal them but O’Neill worried the clearing of the vines around the columns would make it obvious to whomever was coming though that there had been recent activity at the site. 

The wormhole engaged then settled. “Stargate Command to SG-1. Do you read?” General Hammond’s voice came clearly through the radio. 

O’Neill released held tension in a loud exhalation. “General.” He acknowledged the transmission. He could see Carter and Jonas duck their heads around the trees to watch him. “Loud and clear.” 

“I’m recalling SG-1 back to Earth immediately. You have one hour to break camp.” 

“Sir?” O’Neill queried, exchanging puzzled looks with Teal’c. 

“I am sending SG-9 through to finish the mission.” Hammond’s tone firm and booked no argument. As the wormhole disengaged the four members of SG-1 exchange puzzled glances but quickly moved to follow orders. 

Within the hour SG-1 were entering the gateroom on Earth. O’Neill’s gaze immediately met that of his commanding officer, who stood at the bottom of the ramp. “Briefing room,” was all Hammond said. SG-1 handed their weapons and backpacks to the waiting personnel then followed the general out of the room. 

Entering the briefing room seconds later, SG-1 spotted SG-5 seated around the table. SG-5 had bonded into a tight unit over the past couple of years under the leadership of Major Simon Brown and were a well respected team. Brown’s 2IC was Lieutenant Peter Holmes with Sergeant Sally Ryan and Dr. Edmond Trellis, their anthropologist, rounding out the team. All stood as SG-1 entered. 

“Colonel O’Neill.” Maj. Brown greeted the SG-1 team leader, moving towards the new arrivals. 

“Brown,” O’Neill acknowledged the other man. “What’s going on? I thought you were on a mission off world?” 

O’Neill knew SG-5 had been on a mission to P3X-943, selected by the SGC for investigation after the archeologists on base went into ecstasy while viewing images of huge blocks of stone covered in writing with some similarities to that of the Ancients. SG-5 along with SG-3 and two linguists, Dr. Ray Symonds and Dr. Trevor McGill, had been sent to video and possibly translate. 

Maj. Brown was a large quiet man who had gained the respect of all at the SGC during the five years he had served under the mountain. “Yes sir, we were but found something interesting on Therona.” 

“Therona?” O’Neill queried. 

“Sorry, sir,” Maj. Brown said. “Therona is what the native population call P3X-943.” 

“Oh.” O’Neill nodded. “So, what did you find?” O’Neill threw Hammond a puzzled glance, wondering where this was leading and why SG-1 had been recalled. 

Brown didn’t answer until he received a nod from the general. “We’re pretty sure we’ve found Daniel Jackson.” He paused before continuing. “And he’s human again.” 

Sam’s sharply indrawn breath echoing in the sudden surprised silence. She moved closer to Teal’c and their eyes met. Teal’c could see the hope forming in her blue eyes. 

“What?” O’Neill exclaimed in disbelief. 

Edmond Trellis spoke up. “We were on Therona videoing the Ancients’ writing on the pillars in the town when one of the native nomadic tribes arrived. They had a man with them who they found wandering around out on the plains. We’re sure it’s Daniel Jackson.” 

“Wait a minute,” O’Neill said in confusion. “Didn’t Daniel recognize you?” He knew Trellis had spent a fair bit of time with Daniel as they both shared an interest in everything to do with the people of ancient Egypt. 

“No, Colonel,” the short bespectacled man said. “It seems he has amnesia and can’t remember anything beyond two months ago when he was found on Therona.” 

“Two months.” Sam’s eyes widened with realization and she turned to O’Neill. “The Others must have made him descend because . .” 

“He crossed the line.” They finished the sentence together, identical grins on their faces. Both remembered in the pyramid when Daniel told them about the fine line and O’Neill told him to cross it. 

“Then Oma Desala or the Others _did_ somehow prevent DanielJackson from stopping Anubis,” Teal’c stated. 

“Yes. I was worried he may have been killed,” Sam paused. “I wonder why the Ancients didn’t stop Anubis?” 

“Maybe Dr. Jackson will know.” Jonas spoke up. 

“Maybe.” Sam felt fierce exultation flow through her. Could this be true? Could Daniel be alive and human again? 

“General?” O’Neill queried. 

“You have a go to accompany SG-5 back to P3X-943 and confirm this man’s identity. If he _is_ Daniel Jackson, then your orders are to bring him home.” 

“Yes, sir,” O’Neill said smartly. 

“You have one hour to shower and change.” 

“Let’s go, campers,” O’Neill said, watching Sam and Teal'c exchange hopeful glances. Half an hour later he sat on a bench in front of his locker staring into space, his stomach churning. After taking a shower he had begun the process of pulling his boots on over a welcome clean pair of socks but was now lost in thought. 

Teal’c, in the middle of changing into a fresh T-shirt, paused to watch his friend and CO with concern. Initially O’Neill had been joking and laughing but was now quietly sitting on the bench. Teal'c could see O'Neill's chest move with each deep unsteady breath he took. His face unnaturally pale. 

“O’Neill,” the big man said, query in his voice. 

“Teal’c.” O’Neill quickly pulled on his boot and tightened the laces. “Let’s just go and see if this is Daniel. Go on from there.” 

Teal’c frowned at his comment and the flat tone. Something was bothering O’ Neill. 

O~O~O~O~O~O 

Exiting the wormhole on Therona, SG-1 looked around them. The Stargate was in the centre of a flat grassland, the large stone blocks which had been the cause of so much interest placed at regular intervals around the Stargate in a stepped circle. The planet itself was beautiful, if unusual. The sky was a pale amethyst and the surrounding mountains purple with exotic green and yellow foliage in the valley. 

“Trees,” O’Neill commented, “what a surprise!” The other three members of SG-1 exchanged amused looks, the comment momentarily relieving some of the tension. Together with SG-5 they traveled the half-mile from the ‘Gate to the town ahead. Even from the Stargate all could see the huge towering stone temple, which dominated the landscape. 

“SG-3 with Drs. Symonds and McGill are about one day’s walk that way,” Maj. Brown informed them pointing into the distance at their left. “Apparently there’s an elaborate temple built into the side of one of the mountains. Been unused for hundreds of years. The scientists just _had_ to have a look.” The large major threw a smile at his anthropologist. “I had to physically hold Edmond back.” Trellis rolled his eyes but smiled at his CO’s teasing. The other two member of SG-5 chuckled. 

Looking around them as they walked Sam thought that, at any other time, she would have loved the beauty of this place – the well worn path leading to the town passed through a grove of incredibly large trees interlaced with flowering plants of all colors. The warm fragrant air filled with cries from the exotic birds seen flying in amongst the foliage. In the large flat grassland to their left they could see animals, which looked like goats and camels, grazing in the afternoon sun. 

During the short walk Maj. Brown, with the occasional comment thrown in from his team, filled SG-1 in on what they knew about the local inhabitants and how their mission had gone to date. 

The town ahead was called Duram and usually held a population of around one thousand people. This number swelled to over fifteen thousand during the festivals, which were held at sacred times during the Theronan ten-year calendar, when the mostly nomadic tribes arrived from distant plains. The huge stone plaza in the very centre of Duram held a special place in these festivals, as did the Stargate and the area surrounding it. 

The large stones around the Stargate were religious symbols and therefore heavily tied in with the worship. The Stargate itself was seen only as a central point of the ceremonies, none of the Theronans had ever seen it in use until SG-5 and 3, along with the two scientists, came through. 

The SGC personnel had only been on Therona for a few minutes when they had found themselves under scrutiny by several local inhabitants. Symonds and McGill quickly went into ‘meet and greet’ mode and, within a few minutes the visitors were being welcomed with open arms. Instead of a lonely camp with tents as their only protection from the cold nights eating MREs that left a lot to be desired, the SGC personnel found themselves in comfortable warm homes eating delicious hearty meals. 

Now, ten days later, nearly one quarter of the stones around the Stargate had been videoed and partially translated. So far no indication of Gou’ald intervention had been found and soil samples collected had failed to indicate even the most trace amounts of Naquadah. The pillars in the stone plaza were also covered with Ancient’s writing. It was when the two linguists had been videoing the pillars that they noticed the arrival of a large new tribe. Amongst the blue and white throng they had seen a strangely familiar figure, one resembling a man they had worked closely with for nearly two and a half years. 

The two men immediately told SG-3 and SG-5 what they had seen. The other SGC personnel had approached the man, all surprised by the astonishing resemblance. They had spoken to him but, though there had been no recognition in the startling blue eyes, all the SGC personnel had agreed it was Daniel Jackson. 

Kalume, the leader of the clan, which was called Maleska and the largest tribe of all the Theronans, told them that the man they believed to be Daniel Jackson had been found naked and wandering two moons ago during the long journey to this current festival. He was obviously not Theronan but had no memory of who he was or how he came to be on this planet. 

Upon hearing this part of the report Sam felt a shudder run down her spine. ‘If the SGC’s visit hadn’t coincided with this festival, we may never have known about Daniel being here,’ she thought with horror. ‘He could have lived among the Theronan tribes out on the plains for the rest of his life, maybe never remembering his past.’ 

“Greetings!” A cheerful voice sounded from inside one of the brightly decorated clay brick homes as they entered the outskirts of the town, startling Sam from her thoughts. A robust bearded man in flowing blue and yellow robes stepped out through a doorway to join the two SG teams in the street. The multi colored door closing behind him. “I am Yanak, Tenth Hierarch of Therona.” He bowed to the group from Earth. 

“Greetings,” Maj. Brown held out his arm for Yanak to grasp and shake. “These are the friends of the man we spoke about.” 

“Ah, yes. _The Wanderer_.” Yanak looked them over, brown eyes shrewdly accessing the visitors, his fingers absently stroking his long beard. “Come, he is this way.” 

The man led them through a jumble of streets, lined with brightly decorated buildings; the people moving around were dressed in long flowing robes of every hue. SG-1 exchanged amused looks as young children ran about them playing a game involving a large white ball and much laughter. The atmosphere surrounding them was carefree and happy. 

“There are fifteen major tribes among the Theronans.” Yanak explained to his visitors. “Each tribe has their own colors.” He paused as two men leading an animal, which looked like a hairy elephant, passed the group. “I am of Pelaka, our colors are blue and yellow. Duram is our home at all times. The man you think is your friend is with the Maleska, they dress in blue and white and live far away on the plains beyond the mountains. They are the oldest of the tribes and have to travel the most distance to reach the festival.” 

As the group passed deeper into the town the colors decorating the dwellings changed. A row or two would be in red and white then the next few would be in green and yellow. As they moved forward Sam speculated they were near the Maleska as blue and white buildings came into view. 

Arriving at a doorway, Yanak turned and paused. Sam nodded to herself as she realized her assumption was correct. “If he is who you think he is, he may not remember you.” He said, his eyes solemn. At their nods of understanding he moved aside for SG-1 to enter into the building. 

“Brown,” O’Neill called to SG-5’s commander. “Stay out here with your team.” A small crowd of blue and white robed Theronans had gathered in the street to watch the newcomers. 

“Yes, sir!” Maj. Brown watched SG-1 follow Yanak into the building, the door closing behind them. 

Sam’s eyes adjusted quickly to the lack of light in the room. Her eyes fell on the lone occupant, a man dressed in similar robes to Yanak but in blue and white sitting with his back to them, closely examining a small stone statue in the fire light. Her heart stopped, the back and part profile so familiar. “Daniel,” she said softly but received no reaction for the seated man. 

“Maleska!” Yanak called loudly and the man turned, bright blue eyes startled. All SG-1 caught their breath in surprise. 

By outward appearance this man _was_ Daniel Jackson. His hair was longer than the last time they had seen him on Abydos and his face was clean-shaven, unlike most of the other men they had seen since arriving on this planet. Though Sam knew DNA and other tests would need to be run back on Earth to be 100 percent sure, she had no doubt. Before her was her much loved friend, flesh and blood after a year as an ascended being. 

Frustratingly, he clearly had no memory of who he was and who they were. Sam, tears in her eyes, reached into her backpack to retrieve the pair of Daniel’s glasses she had carried with her for the past year. She had found them forgotten on his desk that horrible day. Unable to leave them, she had picked them up and taken them with her. Sam knelt by her friend, meeting the intense blue eyes she had missed so dearly, handing him the glasses. His eyes moved from hers to the object in her hand then back, the confusion clear. Smiling gently Sam fitted the glasses to him. 

The blue eyes widened in surprise as he looked at her then around, obviously able to see clearly for the first time. He looked back at her, examining every part of her face, his brow furrowed. Suddenly he bowed his head, putting fingers tightly against his temples, groaning in pain. Sam, concerned, put a hand on his shoulder. After a minute, he looked back at her, blinking furiously. “S . . Sam?” 

“Daniel!” Unable to hold back any longer, she hugged him closely, tears escaping to flow down her face. After a slight hesitation she could feel his arms moving to hug her in return. Daniel buried his face into her neck. After a short time, she pulled back slightly. Sam could see he was still confused. “Daniel?” 

Daniel said softly, “I remember you.” He reluctantly released her, the fingers of one hand brushing lightly through her hair, and looked around at the rest of SG-1, eyes moving slowly over them. Sam exchanged smiles with Teal’c, whose own eyes were moist. The large Jaffa put his hand gently onto Daniel’s shoulder. “Welcome back DanielJackson.” 

“Teal’c?” The clear blue eyes returned to study the tall dark man looming over him, who nodded silently. Daniel smiled slightly and his eyes filled with tears. He placed his hand over the strong one resting on his shoulder. 

“Dr. Jackson.” Jonas nodded and smiled as those intense eyes turned to him. Daniel was clearly confused as he studied the Kelownan, obviously not able to remember him. 

At last Daniel turned to Jack O’Neill; though it was apparent he was still trying to process what he was seeing and remembering. “Jack?” Daniel said strongly, his eyes lingering on the colonel’s face like a lifeline. 

“What happened, Daniel?” Sam asked when there was no acknowledgement from O’Neill. The blue eyes turned back to her. 

He was silent for several seconds. “I . . . I don’t remember.” The voice trailed off. “I did . . .something wrong. I’m being . . . punished, I think.” 

Sam’s eyes met O’Neill’s, they both believed that being descended and human again was Daniel’s punishment for crossing the line and interfering during the battle of Abydos, being made to give up eternal life. It all fit. It was two months since Abydos had been destroyed and Daniel had been on Therona for two moons, two months. It now appeared the punishment included the loss of memory. ‘Hopefully only temporary.’ Sam thought. 

Sam stood bringing Daniel with her. Once he was on his feet, he found himself enveloped in a tight hug from Teal’c. Daniel wearily rested his head against friend’s shoulder, rubbing his temple with the long fingers of one hand, the headache intensifying as memories crowded in. Sam, noting this, retrieved some Tylenol from her first aid kit and handed them, plus her canteen, to Daniel. He looked at the pills in her hand for long seconds before taking them and swallowing them down with a mouthful of water. Once again, his head coming to rest against Teal’c shoulder as he closed his eyes. Teal’c rubbed his hands over his friend’s back in soothing motions. Sam left her hand on Daniel’s shoulder; she needed to re-affirm that he was flesh and blood. 

After several minutes Daniel pushed back slightly. Teal’c released him slowly and reluctantly. He had missed his young friend very much. After giving Teal’c a reassuring smile, Daniel turned to Jonas, who was standing awkwardly next to Sam. “Jonas Quinn?” Daniel asked, finally able to identify the other man. Jonas gave a tight-lipped smile. He didn’t know Dr. Jackson well but felt tears in his own eyes. This scene was so full of emotion. Jonas had never seen Sam and Teal’c so moved. He knew how much they loved Daniel Jackson. 

Daniel then turned to face the colonel again. “Jack?” There was a wealth of meaning in that one softly uttered name. Memories were returning at light speed, crowding in and confusing him. Of all the people with him now, his memories were telling him this one man was the most important. Daniel took one small step towards Jack. 

“So,” Jack said, not moving. “You’re back.” 

“Yes.” Daniel frowned, the light in his blue eyes dimming. His legs suddenly buckled and he found himself being lowered to his knees on the floor by Sam and Teal’c. “Whoa!” He said, putting a hand to his head. He felt more than saw Jack and Jonas move in closer to stand over the trio on the floor. 

“Just rest for a minute,” Sam said, her hands brushing Daniel’s hair back from his face. She felt his forehead to see if he had a temperature but it felt normal. She took the opportunity to look into his eyes. Sam had forgotten how good looking Daniel was. He gave her a shy smile, which nearly broke her heart. She briefly rested her head against his. She loved this man; he was her brother – not in blood but in every other way. 

“We had best leave this place and return to the SGC,” Teal’c stated after a few minutes, standing to look around the house they were presently in. He wanted his friend safely back on Earth as soon as possible. 

“Leave?” Daniel asked, once again confused. 

“We have to take you back to Earth, Daniel,” Sam explained patiently. She also felt the same urgency as Teal’c. 

“Earth,” Daniel rolled the word off his tongue, a small smile on his lips. Teal’c, bending down, assisted Daniel once again to his feet, lending his support to his young friend; Sam taking Daniel’s other arm. With O’Neill and Jonas following they left the house. 

“You are leaving?” A young man confronted them, his anxious brown eyes on the man who had lived with him and his family for two months and was now supported between a huge dark man and a beautiful blonde woman. While SG-1 was in the house with Daniel SG-5 had explained to the natives who Daniel was believed to be and that he would possibly be leaving. 

“Aren, I don’t belong here, I need to return home with my friends,” Daniel said to the young man, who shook his head, dark hair and beard flowing over the long blue and white robes he wore. 

“No, you are my friend. You must stay here.” 

“I’ll come back to visit,” Daniel promised after getting a nod from O’Neill. Aren sighed then nodded. Daniel reached out an arm, which Aren grasped quickly. Then the young man stood back to allow them to pass. 

“Dr. Jackson.” The SG-5 commander greeted the other man. 

Daniel frowned. “Maj. Brown? I remember you now.” He received a smile in return. He nodded to the three other SG-5 team members before moving to speak quietly with a small group of Maleskans. 

After farewells were exchanged, Daniel with SG-1 and SG-5, turned to make the walk through the town then onto the Stargate. Leaving SG-5 at the edge of Duram, SG-1 continued on alone towards the Stargate. Sam tightened her arm around Daniel’s waist. “I’ve missed you so much,” she said. He smiled at her, hugging her back. She exchanged a look with Teal’c, grinning with joy. 

Arriving at the Stargate, Jack took command. “Better let Jonas and I go first, warn them we are not alone.” He looked at Daniel, his eyes strangely flat. “Follow after a minute.” Daniel nodded. As a group Sam, Daniel and Teal’c moved to the DHD, Sam motioning to Daniel to dialing in Earth’s address. Daniel paused for a few seconds then smiled and began the dialing sequence, Teal’c sending through the GDO signal. 

Daniel stared as the event horizon settled – the sight triggering another series of memories. He closed his eyes, lost in the past, only opening them again when he felt pressure from Sam to move forward. Reaching out a hand he ran it over the shimmering surface then the trio stepped through. 

They exited the Stargate moments later on Earth, Sam nodding to Gen. Hammond, who was watching from the window in the briefing room. People were rushing into the gateroom from all directions, lining up, all eyes glued on Daniel. Obviously the word had spread very quickly. The silence was deafening, but there were huge smiles all round. Then the applause started and spread until all were showing their enthusiasm for his return. Sam squeezed Daniel’s arm. “We all missed you,” she stated firmly. Daniel turned to her with a shy smile, which froze as his eyes meet Jack’s, who was standing at the bottom of the ramp, arms crossed, brow furrowed. 

Then Janet was there, hugging Daniel, looking into his face. “Daniel,” she choked out, kissing his cheek. His blue eyes searched her face; a small smile briefly touched his lips. “Come with me,” she urged. He was then being led towards the infirmary. Janet felt a knot in her stomach ‘They better have healed him,’ she thought as she walked behind Daniel, Sam and Teal’c, ‘I couldn’t bear to watch him die again!’ 

Arriving at the infirmary Janet, Daniel and SG-1 were quickly joined by Gen. Hammond. While Daniel was efficiently changed into a hospital gown by the nurses behind the screen of curtains, Janet turned to her guests. “General.” The one word and a sideward glance towards SG-1 was enough for Gen. Hammond. He knew the doctor was requesting his aid in removing them from under her feet so she could be left alone with her patient to run the necessary tests. 

“People,” the general faced his flagship team. He knew how they felt; he wanted to stay too. The brief glimpse he had been given of Daniel Jackson was hardly enough for him either after twelve months. “Let’s leave the good doctor to do her work. I don’t want to see you back here for . .” 

“Two hours.” Dr. Frasier said. 

“Two hours,” the general stated. “We’ll debrief tomorrow at 0900.” He could see the order to leave was not liked by this team but, as his eyes touched each of them, they nodded in acknowledgement and turned to leave the infirmary. 

“General.” Again the one word. Even though Gen. Hammond was the base commander he knew better than to question Dr. Fraiser. That one word uttered meant he too would have to leave. Sighing softly, he turned and left the doctor to her tests, knowing she would inform him as soon as they were finished and the results were known. 

Exactly two hours later SG-1 were back. Janet smiled, ‘Just like old times.’ In the past, when one of them was here, ‘undomesticated equines’ couldn’t keep the others away. She had already phoned in her report to Gen. Hammond so he could contact the Pentagon. Now she turned to SG-1. 

“I have run DNA, EEG and blood work. He is definitely Daniel Jackson. He even has his appendix scar.” She laughed. “I recognize my work.” 

“He’s okay though?” Sam really needed confirmation that Daniel was not only back but also healthy. 

“Yes.” Janet put a comforting hand on Sam’s arm. “No sign of any radiation poisoning.” 

Sam gave her a mega watt smile, one Janet hadn’t seen for well over a year; Teal’c nodded his head, his eyes conveying more emotion than she had seen from him in a long time as well. Jonas was smiling, but then he was always smiling. Janet didn’t expect Daniel’s return to have the same impact with him as the others. She frowned at Col. O’Neill, who as standing back from the others, expressionless. 

“Can we see him?” Sam asked impatiently. 

“Yes.” Janet pulled back the curtains. Daniel was still hooked up to a few machines; she wanted to monitor his heart and brain waves for several more hours. He had obviously been listening and greeted SG-1 with a smile. The headache was still bothering him but Janet had him on pain medication which was helping. 

“Daniel.” Sam went immediately to his side, bending to hug and kiss him. Teal’c took up residence on his other side, a hand on his shoulder. Sam pulled back to look at his face. “How’re you doing?” Out of the Theronan robes Daniel looked so much like he had at other times in the infirmary. The past year seemed to slip away. 

“I’m fine,” came the usual answer from Daniel to any question relating to his well-being. “Sam, what happened on Abydos?” Sam exchanged a look with Tealc. “I need to know,” he stressed. 

“What do you remember, DanielJackson?” Teal’s asked hesitantly. 

“Anubis got the Eye of Ra and was going to destroy the planet, I tried to stop him.” He frowned and rubbed his temple. “Oma or the Others pulled me back. That’s the last thing I remember, I think.” His gaze moved to Sam, the question still in his eyes. 

Sam sighed, not sure how best to tell him. Finally deciding it would be easier to get it over quickly. “Anubis destroyed the pyramid. Oma helped all the Abydonians ascend after Anubis killed them.” Sam filled in the blanks. 

“They’re all gone?” She winced as she saw the impact her answer had on Daniel. Nearly all the color in his face drained away, his expression showed his complete devastation. 

“The destruction was very wide spread.” Teal’c hated to hurt his friend more but felt he should have all the details. 

“Sha’re’s grave?” Daniel paled even more at the implications, tears welling in his eyes. ‘I can never go back,’ he thought, filled with misery. ‘If the pyramid’s gone, then so is the Stargate’. “It’s all my fault,” he said aloud. 

“No.” Tears in her own eyes, Sam moved to comfort her friend. “Anubis would have done the same thing regardless.” 

Daniel didn’t seem to hear her. “And I failed as an Ascended too.” 

“Daniel.” Sam shook him slightly to get his full attention. “Oma wouldn’t have chosen to come and ascend you unless she thought you were worthy. The fact that you couldn’t stand back and allow Anubis to do whatever he wanted means you are even more special than she realized, not a failure. I think we all put the Ancients onto pedestals because they built the Stargates but they aren’t infallible. This whole ‘can’t do anything policy’ is wrong. Even the Asguard do what they can within the Protected Planets Policy. The Ancients put themselves too far out of reach.” 

“You are not a failure, DanielJackson. You are an honorable man and have done much good, helped many people.” Teal’c’s tone was certain. 

“I didn’t stop Anubis,” Daniel stated, tears overflowing to run down his cheeks. 

“Neither did the Others,” Sam said. “They have a lot more power and knowledge than you did. Don’t blame yourself. We don’t.” 

“It’s my fault.” Jack spoke for the first time and all turned to him. “I handled the situation wrong and if I hadn’t made you cross that line, you would still be ascended.” 

“No, Jack,” Daniel said. “I would have interfered anyway. I couldn’t have stood by and watched Anubis take the Eye then either enslave or kill the Abydonians.” He bent his head, wiping the tears with his fingers, seemingly lost in thought. 

“And we have the Ancient’s tablet,” Jonas added. “Without you, that would have been ether taken by Anubis or destroyed with the pyramid.” 

“Yes, Daniel. Remember that.” Sam shot Jonas a grateful look; she had totally forgotten the tablet, which could be so important to all of them. 

“Do you remember coming to see me when I lost my symbiote?” Teal’c asked. Daniel looked up at his friend. 

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Daniel said as is only just remembering. “And I remember visiting Jack at Ba’al fortress.” He again looked at Jack, who was still expressionless. “I sorry I couldn’t do more.” He turned back to Teal’c. 

“I felt your presence during Kel-no-reem while O’Neill was with Ba’al.” Teal’c stated. “You showed me how to help.” Daniel nodded. 

“What about _me_?” Sam asked. “Why didn’t you come to see _me_?” All the hurt she had felt in the briefing, when the colonel and Teal’c had admitted that Daniel had been to see them, resurfaced. 

“I watched over you.” Daniel said quickly, seeing the hurt. “I almost came to you once but Jack, Teal’c and Jonas were able to stop Nirrti and help you. Sam, I didn’t forget about you, I just wasn’t supposed to let you see me.” At his apologetic look, Sam couldn’t resist another hug, finally understanding and knowing that, if she had really needed him, he would have defied the Others to help her – as he did with the colonel and Teal’c. Daniel yawned, suddenly exhausted, resting his head against her. 

“Sleep now, DanielJackson.” Teal’c’s large hand rubbed his friend’s shoulder. “We will be here when you awaken.” 

“Um . . “ Jonas started. “I have some translations I have to catch up on. I think I better go and finish them.” He felt like an intruder and took this opportunity to escape. 

“You do that,” Jack said in a flat tone. 

As Jonas left he couldn’t resist taking a look back. Sam and Teal’c were once again bent over the figure on the bed, adjusting his pillows and bedclothes to make him more comfortable. Jonas sighed, knowing he would never hold the affections of his teammates the way Daniel Jackson did. His actions on Kelowna that fateful day would forever cloud their feelings for him. Strangely he found he didn’t resent Daniel – the respect he held for him and the debt he owed him was too high. With a small smile he headed off towards his office. 

The rest of SG-1 spent the night in vigil beside Daniel’s bed, just like old times. Not even the colonel’s strange distant behavior could dampen Sam’s enthusiasm; though he sat apart he watched Daniel intensely all night. When Daniel wasn’t sleeping Sam and Teal’c spent the hours talking to him, helping him remember more details of his life. He was still having problems with memories of events before he joined the Stargate program, but seemed to remember most up until he ascended. 

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The next day, the emotion filled briefing seemed to take hours to complete. As a group they had been able to piece together what they believed to be the facts and presented them to Gen. Hammond. All agreed Daniel was descended as punishment by the Others, the Ancients. 

Sam and Teal’c sat either side of Daniel, with O’Neill and Jonas on the other side of the briefing room table. General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser filled the other chairs. Sam had one of Daniel’s hands held tightly between both of hers. ‘I’m not letting go of him any time soon,’ she thought. 

“So what happens now? You come back and just pick up where you left off, re-join SG-1?” Jack asked suddenly. All turned to him in surprise as his harsh voice suddenly filled the silence. 

“No,” Daniel said softly, looking around at his other friends, not understanding the hostility he sensed in Jack. “I don’t know.” His head was throbbing again. He was constantly being besieged by memories but he still remembered only part of his life prior to joining the SGC. He suddenly wanted badly to lie down. 

“It was your decision to leave,” Jack reminded him. “To go with Oma.” Sam glared at him not understanding his tone or comments. “We’ve moved on, Daniel,” Jack continued in that flat tone. “While you were out there exploring the galaxy Jonas has settled nicely into SG-1.” Daniel looked at Jonas, who was clearly at a loss, confusion evident on his face. 

Daniel said softly. “Jack, I wouldn’t push Jonas out of SG-1, I agree that he has done a good job.” Daniel gave Jonas a smile, which was returned full force though Jonas was still perplexed and uneasy. 

Truth be told, Jonas was a little star struck. Here was the man he had idolized for months. After reading all of Dr. Jackson’s journals and reports he had come to admire the man enormously. He also still felt tremendous guilt over what had happened on Kelowna and his part in the attempted cover-up. Jonas still had to work through what he was feeling. His first reaction was to immediately request a transfer off SG-1; it was what he intended doing as soon as the briefing was over. Now, if he was reading Dr. Jackson correctly, he would put that option on hold until they could have a private talk. He didn’t want to put this man in the position of having to re-join SG-1 if he didn’t want to. 

General Hammond stood up too. “Dr Jackson.” He turned to Daniel, the displeasure in his eyes when he looked at Jack softening as he looked at the man he felt such respect and affection for, a man he had thought never to see again. “If you would come into my office, there are some matters we need to discuss before I hand you back over to Dr. Fraiser.” 

Daniel stood and released Sam’s hands, moving to join the General. The door closed and Daniel took a deep breath as he sat in the offered seat. His chest felt too tight, making him nauseous. He looked at the man sitting in front of him, gracing the general with a shy smile. 

“Welcome back,” Hammond said, the sincerity shinning in his eyes. 

“Thank you.” Daniel had to swallow the lump in his throat. He took a deep breath and released it slowly, feeling some of the tension ease. “You don’t know how much you saying that means to me.” 

“Well, I won’t be the last to say it, I’ll bet!” The General stated firmly. “You have been sorely missed around here, son. So much has been left undone without your expertise. We really need you here.” 

“Thank you, General.” 

“Some of us may take a little time to adjust,” the General continued, disturbed by Colonel O’Neill’s reaction. He knew how much O’Neill’s attitude was hurting Daniel. “How much do you remember?” He asked the question upper most in his mind. 

“Not everything.” Daniel stated slowly. “I think it will take a bit of time. My head feels like it’s going to explode.” Again his long fingers moved to massage his temples. “Up until SG-1 arrived I only remembered the past two months, waking up of Therona, no clothes and not knowing who I was. Now I remember Kelowna and ascending, then not much else until Abydos and being pulled back when I confronted Anubis.” 

The general nodded. “I don’t want to tax you too much, but we have a little paperwork to fix up.” The General continued. “You were only MIA so it shouldn’t take too much. All your bank accounts will be re-activated as soon as possible.” Hammond handed Daniel a form and a pen. After quickly scanning the document Daniel bent and, with a flourish, affixed his signature where indicated. With a smile he handed both back to the general. 

“What about my personal belongings?” Daniel asked. He was not concerned about most of it, but there were some of his parents’ books and some of Nick’s things amongst the rest. 

“I believe Col. O’Neill has most of it stored in his basement.” The general smiled before continuing. “I would like you to stay on base for the time being, just to make sure everything is okay. I will have a VIP room allocated to you.” He paused, studying the young man in front of him. “I don’t want to rush you but will eventually need to know what your plans are; do you still want to be part of the SGC?” 

“General,” Daniel leaned forward in his seat. “I have nowhere else to go. Abydos is gone, _everyone_ is gone.” He choked out the last word, still trying to come to terms with the tragedy. His family was gone, probably forever. It was doubtful he would ever see Skaara or Kasuf again. He paused, tears filling his eyes. Hammond could see the anguish briefly on the younger man’s face and the single tear falling to track down his cheek. 

“I missed being a part of all this.” Daniel said softly then waved a hand in the air. Gen. Hammond smiled the gesture so reminiscent of the past. “But, like I told Jack, I don’t want to push Jonas out of SG-1.” 

“Your place is with SG-1.” The General suddenly stated firmly. “Jonas will be the first to say so. He’s fitted in well with the rest of the team so I am sure he would have no problem fitting in with another team.” 

“General, I don’t know that I want to be in SG-1.” Daniel said, remembering Jack’s strange reaction to his return. 

“Well, I don’t think you’d want a desk job.” The general stated, deciding not to push for the time being. 

“No.” Daniel agreed. “I would like to be part of a first contact team. Though, if that’s not possible, I’d be happy to help as a consultant going off-world when needed.” 

“Col. O’Neill . . ” The General started, then paused, not sure what to say to explain the other man’s unexpected attitude. “Just give him time, son.” 

“Yes, sir.” Daniel shyly smiled. He vowed to give Jack plenty of time and room, vowing to stay out of his way. His return was obviously going be a big adjustment for his friend, but was Jack still his friend? Their friendship had been put through many trials in the time before his ascension. They had been so close but Sha’re’s death and the NID sting had put distance between them, distance they had never fully bridged. Jack said he had moved on. Now Daniel wondered, was there anything left to salvage? Judging by Jack’s attitude _he_ didn’t seem to think so. 

“Well, we have authorization from the Pentagon for another four teams to be designated SG-17, 18, 19 and 20. SG-17 will be a first contact team and your skills will definitely be needed.” The General put his hand on a high pile of files. “These are the final personal files I have to go through to determine who is going to be in the units. It will take a few weeks, by that time you will be re-adjusted to life here on Earth.” 

“Yes, sir.” Daniel said again, excitement beginning to break through the fog he found himself in the past few minutes. Just the thought of feeling useful again, getting his hands on challenging translations, was tantalizing. He had missed this. 

“Now I believe Dr. Fraiser is eagerly waiting for you.” The general stood, Daniel doing the same. “The infirmary has been a lot quieter without you here,” he joked, putting a fatherly hand on Daniel’s shoulder. He was rewarded with a smile, which grew broader as Janet almost ran to the door when it opened to take his arm and lead him out of the room. 

“Where are you going?” Sam asked anxiously, still not wanting Daniel out of her sight. 

“Sam,” Janet explained. “That headache is still bothering Daniel and I want to run some follow up tests. I just want to double check everything, make sure Daniel’s okay.” 

Sam suddenly frowned, ‘Oma would have cured him completely, wouldn’t she?’ Her stomach clenched sickeningly, ‘God, I only just got him back. I couldn’t bear to lose him again.’ Sam and Teal’c followed Daniel and Janet closely as they left the room and headed down to the infirmary, leaving Colonel O’Neill and Jonas Quinn alone in the briefing room. Gen. Hammond studied the two men briefly before closing his office door and sitting at his desk to commence the paperwork needed to bring Daniel Jackson back to life – again! 

“Colonel,” Jonas started, wanting – no needing – to understand. 

“I don’t want to talk about this, Jonas.” Jack’s tone was firm. 

“Okay.” Jonas turned his eyes to the door, wishing he felt comfortable enough to follow Sam and Teal’c and make sure Dr. Jackson was really going to be alright. 

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Hours later Sam stood in the observation room looking though the glass at the figure in the bed below her. Daniel was sleeping comfortably, monitors beeping keeping track of his heart and brain waves. Janet was making sure he was in perfect health. 

Sam wondered if Janet put Daniel here to remove the memory of his suffering and death played out in this very room just a year ago. Janet only recently confessed to Sam that she found it very difficult to enter this room at all, almost like it was haunted. Looking down at Daniel Sam leaned her head against the glass, feeling tears once again fill her eyes. 

Sam turned towards the door, a noise alerting her to a presence. “Teal’c.” She acknowledged her friend as he moved to join her. Together they turned to watch the silent figure below. 

“One of my secret wishes has been answered,” Sam said softly. “Daniel, safe and sound and human again.” She sighed deeply only now realizing how much she had missed Daniel while he was gone, missed not only his companionship but his unusual way of looking at problems, giving her an idea for a solution just when she was ready to give up. So much had happened over the past year that they barely had time to stop, let alone grieve properly. 

Teal’c put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she felt her composure crumble. Strong arms surrounded her as she sobbed, cradled against his chest. Teal’c bent his head to rest against hers, allowing his own emotions to also overflow. 

Several minutes later, sniffing one last time, Sam pulled back and looked into the face of her friend. The large man nodded in understanding, no words needed between the two. Together they turned and looked down at the shadowy room below. 

Sam wiped the tears from her face with shaking fingers. “Daniel’s been through something we can’t even begin to imagine.” 

“He will need our strength and support,” Teal’c said, “to help him reclaim his life.” 

Sounds of clicking heels announced Janet’s presence several seconds before the diminutive doctor appeared at their sides. Sam looked at her friend. “Has everything checked out?” She was anxious and wouldn’t be happy until it was confirmed that there was nothing wrong. 

“Yes, he’s fine,” Janet said. “Everything looks good and normal. He’s just tired.” Janet paused. “I think he’s a little upset about Col. O’Neill.” 

“Yeah, I’m not sure what’s going on with him.” Sam said. “Maybe he’s feeling guilty that he pushed Daniel into crossing the line that cost him his ascension.” 

“I don’t know. I think maybe he’s scared.” Janet bit her lip, trying to find the correct words. “You know what Daniel means to him. Maybe he’s scared to let him close again in case he leaves.” 

“He’s not going to leave,” Sam stated firmly, more to convince herself. She would fight tooth and nail to keep him this time. 

“Saying it and accepting it are two different things,” Janet said softly. “All we can do is wait, make sure Daniel is aware of how much we love him and want him here. The colonel will just have to come to terms with this himself.” 

O~O~O~O~O~O

“The General was saying that funding has been authorized for four new SG teams. SG-17 will be the first contact team and I could be part of that,” Daniel informed his friends. He had now been back on Earth for seventy-two hours and was sitting, dressed in BDUs, on the bed in the VIP suite assigned to him; Sam and Teal’c watching over him. Daniel hadn’t seen Jack since the briefing and was becoming resigned to the fact that his life on Earth would be without Jack as his friend. 

“Then I will immediately request a transfer from SG-1 to SG-17.” Teal’c stated. 

“Me too,” Sam said. “There is no way I want to let you off world with anyone but us to back you up”. 

“No, guys!” Daniel was appalled. “You can’t break up SG-1.” 

“Daniel, SG-1 has been . . .” Sam trailed off, struggling to find the right words. “We’ve continued on but it hasn’t been the same. We were more . . . fragmented. Without you, we didn’t function properly as a team. You always made us better, held us together like glue. I couldn’t imagine you being in any other team but with us,” Sam stated. 

“I agree, DanielJackson.” 

Daniel rubbed his forehead. This would only turn Jack more against him. “Please, just leave things as they are at the moment. Let everything settle, let me get my Earth legs back.” 

“Okay.” Sam slowly agreed. Teal’c nodded his head once, clearly not happy. Both determined to be with their friend, no matter what. 

“Now, fill me in on all the SGC gossip.” Daniel instructed with a smile, trying to distract his friends. “Where’s Sergeant Miller? What’s this I hear about her transfer to Area 51?” Sam and Teal’c sat down in the chairs next to the bed, prepared to be put off for the time being. 

O~O~O~O~O~O

”So,” Jack started, catching up to Sam in the hallway. “Where’s Daniel?” 

Sam turned to her C.O. to look him squarely in the eye. “Why, sir?” It had been two days since Daniel had been moved to a VIP room and this was the first time Jack had shown any interest in his whereabouts. 

“Why?” Jack’s eyes narrowed, not liking his 2IC’s tone or her expression. 

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” Sam requested. Jack winced but nodded. “Daniel’s back and he needs his family around him, needs our support. You saw how he was in the infirmary; he blames himself and feels he’s a failure. We will all have to help him through this.” 

Jack faltered. “It’s just that . . .” 

“Sir!” Sam interjected forcibly. “Anyone of us could die on any mission. That’s why the time we have together is so precious.” Sam watched as her CO absorbed this, silently agreeing with Janet’s assessment as to why he was behaving the way he was. “Daniel needs us more than ever.” 

“I know.” Jack sighed; he had spent most of the past couple of days thinking, trying to put things into perspective. He had finally reconciled his feelings and thoughts and realized he was scared; scared to get close to Daniel again; scared of being put through the same pain as this past year. He had finally decided that the benefits far outweighed the risks and had gone to Hammond with a request. “The general has just agreed that I can take Daniel home with me for a few days. His old room is still there waiting for him.” His eyes met Sam’s for the first time in days. “He has given us all down time, why don’t you and Teal’c come over too?” 

Sam’s eyes held Jack’s for several seconds. He swallowed uneasily, knowing how angry and hurt Sam was on Daniel’s behalf. He knew how totally he had been in the wrong, was prepared to do whatever he could to fix it – he just needed to be cut a bit of slack. He tried the puppy-dog eyes trick Daniel used to such advantage and watched Sam’s bright blue gaze soften slightly. Sam sighed loudly and dramatically, shaking her head, allowing a small smile to escape. Secretly she was pleased, now confident everything would be okay but wasn’t prepared to let her CO off that lightly. 

“I’ll talk to Teal’c and let you know,” she informed him. “Daniel’s been allocated a VIP room but you will probably find him in Jonas’ . . I mean, his office with Jonas.” She briefly smiled, thinking how apologetic Jonas had been about taking over Daniel’s office and how understanding Daniel had been and put Jonas at ease. They were now sharing; though Jonas already made it plain he didn’t need an office and called it Daniel’s whenever he referred to it. 

“Then I guess that’s where you’ll find me.” Jack stated, moving off towards the office he had barely been able to think about, let alone visit, since Daniel ascended. Sam stood undecided. Should she follow or let Daniel and the colonel sort this out? Sighing loudly, she headed off towards her lab – best let the boys sort it out. 

Jack paused outside the door. God, this was hard. He had missed Daniel so much this past year. Had foolishly wished on any falling star he saw that he could have his friend back. Now he was back and Jack felt cut adrift. Taking a deep breath he entered the office to find Daniel alone reading one of his journals. Jack coughed uncertainly, bringing Daniel’s attention to him as he stood uncomfortably in front of the desk. 

“Jack.” Tone wary as the blue eyes met his. Jack’s heart contracted, he had missed Daniel more than he ever thought possible. It took losing Daniel to make Jack realize exactly how much his friend meant to him. It had been hard just getting out of bed each day. Now seeing Daniel sitting once again at his desk, like the nightmare of the past twelve months had never happened, his gut wrenched. He had to make this right, get them back to where they had been before the whole thing started to unravel. He wanted - _needed_ Daniel in his life as his friend, knew that as surely as he knew he needed air to live. 

“Daniel. So, are you back for good or planning on leaving me again?” Jack tried to keep his tone light but knew he failed, fear making the tone harsh. ‘God, I suck at this,’ he thought. 

”Jack, I didn’t willingly leave last time. I thought I was dying.” Daniel said. “Jacob said he wouldn’t be able to heal me properly, if at all. I couldn’t imagine my life as an invalid, unable to go off-world anymore.” 

“You still chose to go. Leaving us . . . _me_ behind.” He couldn’t keep the words back. He knew this was a bad way to start but he had been so hurt and the words rushed out. 

“I didn’t know that you would care. Things had gotten so messed up, I didn’t feel I was doing anything worthwhile – screwing everything up. Our friendship was falling apart.” 

“No!” Jack cried, though he realized the truth. He had stopped working on his friendship with Daniel over the last couple of years. They were still friends but spent less time together off duty than they used to. Daniel had just become so much the soldier Jack felt he wasn’t necessary to the younger man like he used to be as protector. 

“Yes, it was Jack. Too much was going on – we didn’t take the time needed to keep our friendship alive.” Daniel looked at Jack, this being the first time seeing him in days. Noticing how tired and old he was looking. “How long had it been since we had spent any time together outside missions?” 

“Oh God, Daniel.” Jack felt his chest tighten and tears fill his eyes, he hated talking about his feelings but he had to try. “Never doubt how much you mean to me. You are my best friend and I could only exist this past year by shutting down and getting on with the job. I know things were pretty hard, strained between us before that but you were changing and I guess I was finding it hard to relate to you.” 

“Changing?” 

“Rambo-Daniel.” Jack said, smiling through his tears as Daniel laughed. “You had grown to be a soldier and I guess I wasn’t ready to let go of the geek.” 

“Don’t worry, Jack.” Daniel said with a big smile. “I’m still a geek.” 

“I know.” Moving to stand in front of Daniel’s chair Jack put his hands on Daniel’s shoulders then pulled the younger man up and into his arms for a tight hug. “God, I’ve missed you.” He felt Daniel smile against his neck. ‘Yeah, everything is going to be okay!’ 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to Aloysius for her great beta and the all encouragement and support.

* * *

> © April 12th, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are  
> the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide  
> Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and  
> Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an  
> infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other  
> characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the  
> author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
